This invention relates to materials and methods for the corrosion protection of metal surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of thermal insulation impregnated with an inhibitor composition useful for the protection of metal surfaces against corrosion.
It is known to protect metal surfaces against corrosion by the use of corrosion inhibitors. It is likewise known that such inhibitors may be incorporated into thermal insulation covering the metal surfaces. However, the use of a molybdate salt as one of the constituents of a composition so impregnated in the insulation is unknown and has been surprisingly found to be very effective. It has been further discovered that, by the use of a molybdate salt, the inclusion of an alkali carbonate or its equivalent in inhibitor compositions may be entirely eliminated. Corrosion inhibitors prepared in accordance with this invention are entirely compatible with common insulation materials.